Chief Molta
Chief Molta is a minor antagonist in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a lord of the Lava Monsters. Background Personality Chief Molta is ruthless and devious, and will do whatever it takes to achieve his evil goals, the destruction of Never Land turning it into his fiery domain,Lava Land.Chief Molta also stood out from his people for his great cunning and even intelligence. He was also the only one capable of human speech unlike his more feral followers.Additionally, he is very sinister, which is shown by taunting Captain Hook when they first meet.Chief Molta thinks himself above everyone,unleashing his the full brunt of his wrath anyone standing in his way. Role in the series Chief Molta first appeared in the episode "March Of The Lava Monsters". Captain Hook and his crew where searching through fiery depths of Belch Mountain for the Red hot medallion of Molta,which will grant Hook the power he longed for to take over Never Land.But during the search the villainous pirate found no trace of the medallion until Bones stumbles upon a stone treasure chest containing the medallion, much to the delight of Hook but at the greedy captain reach for medallion he drops it into the fiery depths of the Belch Mountain lava do to the heat coming from it.Much to the surprise of Hook and his the medallion merges with the lava creating a Lava Monster, called Chief Molta.Hook believed that the medallion created Molta to serve him and tries to order monster around. Molta ignores Hook's commands and create two more lava monsters, much to Smee, Sharky and Bones but orders his to stop there sniveling and claims the monster is merely doing as he wishes, creating an army to help him take over the island. Chief Molta soon grows tired of Hook's remarks, bellowing that didn't create the other monsters to serve Hook ambitions but to transform Never Land into his own personal fiery domain, referred to as Lava Land. Chief Molta and his minions later turn on Hook and his crew as they made there way out of the volcano and out into Never Land. Jake and his crew soon become aware of Molta and his minions and soon attempt to stop them but the lava creatures proved to be to formidable at the young pirates first attempts to stop them, it wasn't until witnessing the Lava Monsters reaction to water as Hook and his crew try to reclaim the medallion. Jake and his crew used water cannons and bucket luring the monsters out of the jungle and to the beach towards the Never Sea. Molta soon becomes aware of the pirates plan, stopping his minions from falling into the sea and fuses with them into a larger more powerful "Mega Molten Monster". With the new treat, Jake and his crew were forced to safety with Molta in pursuit,Jake and his mates lose the monster by hiding in a within the jungle brush as Molta makes his way back to Belch Mountain. Meanwhile Hook prepares to confront the monster in a suit of armor to reclaim the medallion but he is merely crushed with little effort or notice by Molta who send Smee, Sharky and Bone in a panic fleeing to safety.Finally back at Belch Mountain, Molta attempts to bring all the lava within to surface but he is soon interrupted by Jake and his crew return with Bucky, using his the power of his super scooper to retrieve a large amount of water to put the giant lava monster out for good, cooling it body down enough it turns into stone and crumble away into a lifeless pile of rubble. Episode Appearances Season Four * "March Of The Lava Monsters" (first appearance) Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Giants Category:Lords Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sneaky Villains Category:Ruthless villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series